


Give me back what's mine until I see you again

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Two lost years [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Drugs, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master dropped the knife and introduced a couple of fingers into Jack’s belly while holding him by the neck with the other hand. The Captain felt the fingers entering his abdomen and twisting his guts. Immediately, the Master pulled them away violently and separated from him. Jack staggered, stunned, unable to react, but remained standing. The Master raised his hand dripping blood and showed him the small vesicle that had ripped off his victim’s entrails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me back what's mine until I see you again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devuélveme lo que es mío hasta que nos volvamos a ver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274591) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

A moan between metallic and guttural rose from the ground as the two men walked down the aisle. 

—The ship is dying —the Doctor said. 

In fact, it was his TARDIS who was killing it, stealing all the data and energy. In other circumstances he might have felt sorry for it, but he had no time to think about anything than get Jack out of there. Even the Master would have to wait to pay for what he had done. In their escape, they had reached a vast store filled with laboratory tables and shelves where the Master kept the material for his experiments with Jack. The TARDIS was waiting at the other end of the room, just a few meters away. 

—We’ve made it, the TARDIS is there —the Doctor said, pointing to his cabin, with an anxious and very quick voice—. I’ve synchronized her with this ship to absorb all its data, but I need to cut a Tachyon-oscillation circuit to separate them before we leave. Go in, Jack. It’s just a minute! 

The Time Lord took out his screwdriver, left his friend and ran into a small side door. Meanwhile, Jack, stunned, stared at the blue cabin doors and felt the memories awoke in his dull mind. The TARDIS... he loved that ship... And she loved him, in fact she seemed to be calling him right now. He walked a few steps toward her, but the ground was trembling under his feet and it was hard to move forward without the support of his friend. Was it possible that his salvation had come at last, after so long? For a millisecond, Jack almost smiled, but then he remembered something the Doctor had said at some point he couldn’t specify about being too “dirty” to step on his blue cabin and stopped, overwhelmed with anguish.

It all happened in seconds. A hand touched his shoulder. When he turned around, Jack could not have said what surprised him most, whether the fact that the man who stood before him wasn’t the Doctor but the Master or the sudden and sharp pain that suddenly invaded him. He didn’t even shout as his body bent slightly forward until his chest leaned against his tormentor’s. The Master smiled, held him by the neck and spoke in his ear, in an intimate, almost sweet gesture.

—Did you think you were going to go with something that belongs to me?

The Master dropped the knife and introduced a couple of fingers into Jack’s belly while holding him by the neck with the other hand. The Captain felt the fingers entering his abdomen and twisting his guts. Immediately, the Master pulled them away violently and separated from him. Jack staggered, stunned, unable to react, but remained standing. The Master raised his hand dripping blood and showed him the small vesicle that had ripped off his victim’s entrails.

—Did you think you were going to go with our son?

The Master dropped the tiny embryo to the ground without breaking eye contact with Jack’s staring eyes and stepped on it with a creepy laugh.

—NO! —the Doctor screamed entering the room. The vision of the smiling Master, with a bloody hand, and Jack, struggling to stay on his feet, trying to stop the bleeding with a hand on his belly, was even more terrifying than the torture and rape he witnessed two days ago. The Doctor ran to Jack who was beginning to fall. The Master left the room still laughing. Jack barely groaned when the Doctor knelt beside him, slowing his fall. Blood flowed non stop, staining Jack’s dirty trousers, staining the floor and Doctor’s costume.

—Stay with me, Jack, stay with me... —the Doctor begged, cradling his friend’s body, that was colder and colder.

—Doctor... —Jack whispered.

—It’s okay, Jack, you’re not going to die.

The Doctor reached out and overturned the laboratory bench. Dozens of objects fell around them. Sutures, gauze, his sonic screwdriver... The wound had to be closed in some way.

—Doctor, the ship... collapses... You have to go...

Jack’s voice was barely a whisper. His body was leaning against the Doctor’s chest, between the Time Lord’s long legs, his mouth almost on his friend’s ear. The Doctor looked at him a moment, moving his hands on the lower abdomen of the human, containing, trying to repair the damage.

—You’re not going to die for him, Jack. Never again.

Their lips were almost touching and the Doctor was aware of the power of attraction of the Captain. Even on the verge of unconsciousness, even having been tortured and raped for over two years, having lost weight until exhaustion and being covered with wounds and bruises that no longer could cured as before, Jack was one of the most beautiful creatures the Doctor had found throughout the universe. The Time Lord fought back the tears. Jack was sassy and arrogant and had the ability to get him on his nerves, but the Doctor, now realized, would not change one iota of his personality and the presence of his friend. He had missed the Captain so much. The Doctor wanted HIS Jack back. He wouldn’t let him die because of the Master any more. And he was going to pursue the other Time Lord until the end of the universe if necessary to make him pay for every insult committed on the body of his friend.


End file.
